Salvation
by harryangelwings
Summary: 『AU/Omegaverse』 "Les contaré una historia que sucedió hace mucho tiempo, una historia con tragedias, amor y superación. Todo empezó cuando el Invierno y la Primavera se conocieron."
1. Salvation

Muchas veces cuando era niño, Yuuri se preguntó porque siempre decían que las princesas eran la cúspide de los sueños de las personas, con sus delicados cuerpos, hermosos rostros y un corazón de oro, el pequeño niño no lo entendía. Las princesas eran hermosas, sus historias eran de amor y sobre todo felicidad, pero siempre eran el personaje débil, ¿Por qué? ¿No podían ser más fuertes? ¿Por qué esperar a que un príncipe las rescate?

Yuuri sentía que ellas podían hacer más, que ellas podían ser Reinas, podían añorar lograr ser Reinas un día, ser una persona independiente, que no recibe órdenes de nadie y que no deja que ninguna persona pase por sobre encima de ellos, entonces, ¿Por qué lo más anhelado eran las princesas? Yuuri no lo entendía, y nunca pudo hacerlo.

Creció deseando ser alguien fuerte, aún con su condición de Omega, quería que la gente supiera que él era mucho más que una raza, mucho más que una "fábrica de bebés" como muchos apodaban a los de su clase, quería ser más, mucho más, ¿Pero a cambio de qué? Yuuri no tomó la decisión correcta.

Y estaba por hundirse en ella.


	2. Zapatillas Caidas

Yuuri tenía 19 años y se estaba hundiendo.

Él tenía un sueño, desde pequeño descubrió eso, cuando su madre accedió a regañadientes permitir que tuviera clases de ballet, soñaba con llegar a un escenario, bailar con su corazón mientras sonreía al mundo, demostrando que él lo había logrado, aún pese a las habladurías y comentarios en contra de su persona debido a su condición de Omega. Yuuri sabía que podía lograrlo.

Por tal motivo, cuando el estudio de ballet de su maestra Minako le quedó demasiado corto, audicionó para ingresar a una prestigiosa escuela de ballet en Rusia, se esforzó, pasó noches practicando hasta tarde, aún con los músculos doloridos, sus pies llenos de ampollas y cortes ante el enorme desgaste físico. Y todo valió la pena, cuando leyó su nombre en el panel donde se encontraban los alumnos aceptados, lloró de felicidad e inmediatamente fue a casa para dar la noticia y empezar a empacar para irse a Moscú.

Sus padres no lo tomaron bien, nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con que Yuuri sea bailarín, su hijo estaba destinado a ser el segundo al mando en la cadena de hoteles con aguas termales que pertenecía a la familia Katsuki y que su hija mayor Mari, Alfa, estaba liderando. Su partida a Rusia solo se llevó a cabo cuando prometió a su padre que se retiraría cuando cumpla los 25 años para asumir el rol que le habían impuesto en el negocio de su familia.

El momento en que pisó el ballet de Bolshoi, sintió al fin que todo era real, su sueño estaba volviéndose realidad, y pronto estaría deleitando al mundo con la música que hacía su cuerpo mediante el baile. Sus primeros meses fueron duros, el inglés le ayudó a adaptarse, poco a poco fue aprendiendo ruso, y a la corta edad de 13 años, que fue cuando entró en el ballet de Bolshoi, era algo grande y mucho más entre los de su clase, los Omegas.

Conforme pasaban los años lidió con todo tipo de personas, desde Alfas egocentricos y altaneros, hasta Betas que no se molestaban en disimular sus burlas hacia el Omega, personas que lo miraban por encima de sus hombros como si Yuuri fuese insignificante, más el japonés se encargaba de dejarlos callados cuando bailaba, destacando siempre entre todos, dando a conocer un nuevo modo de bailar y fascinar a los que estuviesen viendo su delicado cuerpo moverse sobre sus zapatillas de ballet.

Con el tiempo solo tuvo un amigo, Pichit Chulanont, un chico que conoció fuera de Bolshoi, al parecer era tailandés y había inmigrado a Rusia por asuntos familiares. El muchacho de tez morena siempre fue amable y risueño con Yuuri, siempre que el japonés tenía permiso de salir los fines de semana del internado, iba a pasear con Pichit por Moscú para ver una obra de teatro o ir a alguna cafetería a pasar el rato conversando sobre cómo iban sus vidas. Pichit se volvió una persona importante para Yuuri, por tal motivo cuando ambos cumplieron los 17 y Pichit tuvo que irse a Inglaterra, fue una dura despedida para ambos, ya que, con el tiempo, se habían vuelto mejores amigos.

Pichit prometió enviarle cartas a Yuuri todos los meses, al igual que Yuuri prometió lo mismo. Mediante cartas ambos se contaban cómo iban sus clases, Pichit estaba siendo ayudante de un famoso fotógrafo en Doncaster, mientras Yuuri ya estaba practicando para su primer papel protagónico en un show que se estrenaría en unos meses. Yuuri sentía que podía estar en la cúspide de su vida, poco a poco el mundo empezaba a conocerlo, hasta que aquella noche cuando salió del internado, nunca más volvió.

Yuuri tenía 19 años cuando le arrebataron todo.

* * *

El olor a perfumes baratos, sudor y alcohol inundaban aquella habitación donde lo habían metido, ¿Como llegó ahí? Solo había salido del internado de ballet como lo hacía desde que tenía 13 años, con la única diferencia que fue con el camino largo hacía la oficina postal donde dejaría la próxima carta que le daría a Pichit. Jamás pensó que, al salir de aquella oficina, lo jalarían hacia un callejón, donde pondrían un pañuelo encima de su nariz para hacerlo caer inconsciente.

Y ahí estaba, con las manos atadas, los ojos vendados y la boca amordazada mientras temblaba de miedo, ¿Quiénes eran las personas que lo habían secuestrado? ¿Qué era lo que querían de él? Su mente gritaba una opción muy obvia, pero que el japonés se negaba a creer debido al temor de lo que podría pasar si llegase a ser asesinado y/o violado por aquellas personas.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose, con el leve eco de una canción que desconocía se abrió paso hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Yuuri. La música fue opacada cuando la puerta de cerró bruscamente, más los pasos que resonaban en el suelo indicaba al azabache que ya no se encontraba solo. El tacto de una mano posándose debajo de su barbilla mientras levantaba su rostro, fue suficiente para que un escalofrío recorriera la columna del japonés a la vez que sentía el hedor a alcohol de aquella persona frente a él.

— Tienes la piel de porcelana — habló por primera vez, una voz masculina y en ruso, aquella voz que nunca olvidaría resonó en sus oídos, mientras sentía el aliento de aquel hombre tan cerca que podía percibir el aroma a alcohol proveniente de este — De seguro conseguiré una fortuna contigo.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — se atrevió a preguntar Yuuri con voz temblorosa cuando le quitó la mordaza de la boca, aquellas palabras dichas por el hombre desconocido le daban un muy mal presentimiento.

La venda de sus ojos también fue retirada, dejándole ver un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos grises, muy alto y con una mirada que a pesar de que se podía percibir su ebriedad, causaba escalofríos para Yuuri, una sonrisa torcida se formó en el rostro del hombre, e irguiéndose empinó un trago a la botella de vodka que llevaba en su otra mano. Yuuri sintió que pronto dictarían su condena, y ya sabía en qué lugar estaba.

— Aquí dulzura, es el infierno.


End file.
